


In the night

by Mary_McDivan



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_McDivan/pseuds/Mary_McDivan
Summary: Небольшая зарисовочка о Пуаро и его Гастингсе:3





	

Ночь безмолвно накрыла землю своим тёмно-синим покрывалом с миллионами ярких звёзд, среди которых сияла Луна, мягко освещая спальню.  
Пуаро привычно лежал почти посередине кровати, положив голову между двумя подушками. Его глаза были закрыты, а из-под аккуратно уложенных усов была видна застывшая на его лице улыбка. Но внезапно его покой нарушила чья-то рука, которая медленно тянулась по укутанному в шелковую пижаму телу детектива. Пуаро сквозь сон почувствовал, как его прижимает к себе сопящее тело.  
Это Гастингс.  
Его голова еле умещалась на краю одной из подушек. Он крепко обнял своего детектива и теперь, кажется, уже никогда не отпустит.  
Пуаро медленно повернулся и в свете Луны увидел умилённое лицо Гастингса. Того единственного, рассеянного и безалаберного человека, которого он любит больше всего на свете. Детектив бесшумно поцеловал его. Капитан произнёс что-то нечленораздельное, сжимая Пуаро ещё крепче, и уткнулся носом в его щёку.  
« Оh, mon ami, — подумал про себя бельгиец, — как хорошо, что ты у меня есть». И уснул всё с той же мягкой улыбкой, что пряталась за аккуратно уложенными усами...


End file.
